Night Angel, Morning Demon
by Naracida Nayamashii
Summary: Avril was a girl that held strange powers and strange markins on her body. She was daughter to Lantis and Hikaru. She finds her self in a battle with herself and something else. When her life is on the line, and her heart is for Eagle, her fathers best


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the magicknights or any of the characters. But I do own Avril, Merrena, and Meko.  
  
Night Angel, Morning Demon  
  
Chapter one  
  
The fiery red headed girl Hikaru stared out the window towards her fifteen year old daughter Avril. She slowly watched her from her bedrooms window in the castle. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu both decided to live in Cephiro and both had married several years ago. Fuu married Ferio, Umi married Ascot, and Hikaru married Lantis. They all had their own daughters that now stood at the age fifteen.  
Hikaru studied her daughter and sighed sadly as her daughter huddle alone under a tree. She always seemed to be by herself unless Meko Umi's daughter or Merrena Fuu's daughter came up to her. She never talked to the people or even the boys. She seemed so different, so fragile.  
  
***  
  
Avril flipped the crisp silver pages of her black leather book and continued to read deeper on in the story. A sigh escaped those full pouty lips of hers that shimmered with lip gloss that her mother gave her from some strange place called Earth. The girl stayed alone all the time, never wanting to talk to those around her in fear that she would get teased again. She had always been different in looks and something deeper, something that no one could explain. Ever since a little girl she could make objects move or do things that she wanted to. But it usually only happened when a strong emotion washed over her.  
She had long onyx black hair that cascaded down her back to her knees and shimmered in the light with silver highlights that played in her hair like stars shinning in the night. Bangs played down her face framing its perfection, and revealed her full pouty lips, and soft eyes that always held innocence and kindness in them. They were like her mothers, a deep crimson red that sparkled with joy. Also like her mother she was a small girl, only standing at the height of 5'4. She also had creamy skin, but it was paler then her mothers. It was a rich creamy snow white that made most think she was ill, but it held a perfection to it like fresh winter snow.  
Most would say she looked normal, or that was till they saw the symbol on her forehead and the strange tattoo on her back that she had since birth. The symbol in the middle of her forehead was two slightly thick onyx black lines that crossed over each other forming a cross and two silver wavy lines that came out from the corners of the cross. In the middle of the cross was a small dark black jewel that most would think was an onyx, but when hit by the light it reflected a metallic crimson red. It was a rare jewel that was one of a kind, it was a jewel that held mysterious powers that no one knew about. It was called Night Blood.  
The tattoo that rested on her back was a large black eye that her mother said almost looked like the Egyptian eye of death, whatever that was. The only difference was the pupil and iris of the eye, they looked so real. The iris was a deep crimson like her own eyes and the pupil was black like any other but it reflected two types of wings, one black demon wing that was torn and one silver angel wing. The wings where together so they formed one pare of wings. The other part of the tattoo was that the eye was crying, but not regular tears, instead they where tears of blood.  
The girl looked like a goddess, so beautiful and innocent. She always held a smile on her that was even more innocent and sweet then her mothers. But she could turn on you in a heart beat and let her anger take over. Every one was scared of her that didn't know her, she always seemed to hurt someone when she was mad, even though she didn't mean too. So instead of taking the abuse that was given to her by the people she huddled under a tree and read about white knights in armor and princesses. She read about women that fought for them selves and taught the world that they could stand on their own to feet.  
She continued to read on. Slowly taking in deep breaths of air and the sweet smell of the flowers close by. She always loved to sit outside and read her books. It always brought peace of mind to her. She was free from the troubles of the world when she was reading her books outside. But she still wanted to be with someone. She knew who that someone was, but she knew it was silly and that she would never be with him. He was just way to old and he father would never have it. After all it was her Fathers best friend, Eagle!  
She loved those beautiful golden eyes of his, and his soft blonde hair. She loved his warm smile and kind words that he would always give to her. He treated her so differently then anyone else. He didn't treat her like she couldn't protect herself, or like she was a monster. He treated her like a human, like a normal person. Someone that needed protection and comfort when they asked and someone that didn't have strange markings on their bodies or strange powers.  
She sighed as she stared out into the cerulean blue sky. She closed the book and hugged it tightly to her chest, her arms wrapping around it like she was trying to hug herself. Oh how she craved for Eagles strong arms to be around her and hold her. She wished she could do something, but knew that she could not. She was falling deeper into a silly crush ... no love that would never happen.  
" Avril... "  
Avril blinked and brought her attention from the sweet day dream to the sweet voice that called out her name. She turned her head to the left and stared at the smiling Eagle. His soft blonde hair blowing in the breeze and his beautiful golden eyes sparkling with joy. He was dressed in white dress pants and a white button up dress shirt. With a rich emerald green cloak over it that had golden armor on the side and a golden chain in the front that trailed from the right side to the left side of the cloak.  
Avril smiled brightly, her smile reaching to to her eyes. The smile was a smile like no other smile, one that could make the angels jealous. It was warm, sweet, and innocent. But to him it held something more, something that was more then what Hikaru's smile use to do for him, to him it held an innocent seduction to it that made something inside him tighten.  
" Hello Sir Eagle, what brings you out here?"  
Her voice was full of joy and innocence. So cheerful and kind, like some sweet angel whispering lullabies to him. He held his hand out to her still smiling brightly as he said "I was going to go for a walk and I thought I ask you. Since you love to walk through the Forest of Silence so much."  
Avril took his hand and let his strong fingers wrap around her small hand and pull her up to him. " I would love that."  
They both headed towards the forest, Avril's book held close to her chest. Eagle walked right beside her and brought his arm around draping his cloak over her so his arm wrapped around her. It was somewhat like what Lantis did to Hikaru, but he made it a friendly gesture, even though he really only did it to be close to her. He felt bad about being attracted to his best friends and the women that he use to be in love with daughter, but he could not help it. She was like some drug that he could not get enough of. Each time she spoke, each giggle, laugh, sigh or whisper drove him more insane. Each sway of hip, brush of hair or any movement of body made him crave for her more. It was not just her looks or voice. It was her. She was so kind and innocent. She was ten times more innocent then Hikaru. But she also held an aura around her that said fuck with her and pay.  
  
***   
  
They walked quietly along the trail of the forest, looking at all the trees and flowers. Avril took in a deep breath of air and let it out, taking in the sweet smell of Eagles skin. He was so perfect: Handsome, kind, strong, brave, loving, and understanding. She was so much in love with him, and falling more in love with him by the minute. She looked up at Eagle, who was staring straight a head and smiled before interrupting the silence that lingered around them. " So Eagle, what have you been up too? Any thing interesting going on?"  
Eagle turned his head to Avril and smiled brightly hugging her tightly to his side with one arm. " Well actually me and your father are going to be doing something that I think you would be interested in."  
" Really? What?"  
He looked out into the sky for a minute and then turned his attention back to her. " Well I know how much you are interested in political things and stuff. And well me and you father will be going to my home for a little while to talk about an alliance that will be made with Cephiro."  
" Oh how interesting!! I want to come!!"  
Avril move out of Eagles cloak and stood in front of him giving him large puppy eyes that held tears in them. She made her chin quiver as she held her hands together entwining her fingers so they where locked together and held her hand below her chin so it looked like she was begging. Eagle looked at her and crumbled. He just couldn't stand looking at her like that, she was so cute and innocent. He racked a hand through his fine golden blonde hair and looked at her sighing. " All right all right! I will talk to your father, I am sure you can come. Now stop with the puppy eyes before you make me weak at the knees."  
Avril squealed joyfully and clasped her hands giggling. Eagle stared at her in a trance as he watched the angelic creature celebrate her victory over him. She was so happy, just to go to some boring meeting to talk about politics and alliances. He did not get it but he did not care. As long as she was happy, that's all that mattered to him. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around his waist. He slid his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. She rested her head on his chest and let the emerald cloak in close her in his warm strong arms. She shut her eyes and let the sweet smell of his skin take her over as she let him hold her. Even though he was hugging her as a friend she loved it. To be so close to him was a miracle, and to get the chance to go to his homeland was even better. She could maybe even tell him how she felt. Maybe he felt the same way! She could only hope!  
He stared down at her and watched her slowly. She was so beautiful and sweet. To hold her in his arms was like a gift from the creator. It was like his deepest preyer was answer. Her stroked the her hair and hugged her tightly one more time, wishing her could never let go. But he slowly unwrapped his arms from her waist and stepped back smiling at her. " We should head back so I can talk to your father."  
Avril nodded and stood beside him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders once more bringing the cloak over her again and pulling her close to him. They slowly walked back home side by side. " You know Avril, if you keep giving me puppy eyes I'm going to spoil you. God, I might have to marry you if you keep being this cute."  
His eyes widened as he wished he didn't say the last part. He could not let her know how he felt!! She would never let him be close to her again! Oh how he wished he could turn back time and take what he said back.  
But to his suprize she just giggled and replied, " Well if you are going to spoil me then maybe getting married to you is not such a bad idea."  
She smiled at him and wished that she could marry him. She blinked but held a smile as she noted that his eyes where slightly larger then normal. But maybe it was her imagination.  
  
***  
  
Eagle sat at a large wooden table with Lantis across from him. Lantis had short black hair and dark purple eyes that held a hint of black to them. Eagle sighed and placed crossed his hands across his strong muscular chest. " Lantis, she wants to go and she has her heart set on this! Why can't she? She won't cause problems."  
" She could too cause problems. She could get in the way of both of us or one of us. I know how you crumble when she gives you those puppy eyes. Eagle I know how you feel about Avril, and don't try to deny it! You are attracted to her and want to give her everything in the world! And I won't have it!"  
" That is crazy! I do not have feelings for Avril beyond being a friend!"  
" That is bull shit and you know it! You are attracted to her and want to fuck her so bad you can't stand it. Its driving you crazy!"  
Eagle stared at his dear friend with wide eyes. How did he know that he was in love with Avril, that he wanted to hold her and make love to her so bad it was tearing him apart? Lantis sighed. " Look I am trying to stop you from seeing her for her benefit and yours. You cannot love her she is way to young."  
" Lantis I do not have feelings for Avril I swear. She is just a dear friend to me like you or Hikaru! I just want to see her happy."  
Lantis studied his dear friend closely and let another sigh out. " All right, all right. If you swear that you have no feelings for Avril and since she is interested in this sort of thing ... I guess she can come. But I am warning you Eagle, Lay a hand on her that is beyond friendship and I will cut you up so fast you wont even be able to blink. Is that clear?"  
Eagle frowned at his friends remark but nodded and stood up slowly to go tell his dear Avril the good news. He slowly pardoned himself and headed out the door wondering how Lantis could find out how he felt about his daughter. What was he going to do? Now he could never be with Avril, but like it mattered she only saw him as a friend anyways. Once again he was madly in love with something he could not have, but this time it was going to kill him.  
  
***  
  
Avril leaned along the railing of the balcony in her bedroom. She shut her eyes and leaned so far out that her grip on the bar was so tight her knuckles where white. But she didn't care thoughts of Eagle played in her mind as the breeze blew her onyx hair. She shut her eyes letting the onyx eyelashes rest on her creamy snow white cheeks softly. She took in the sweet smell of the air as she took in a deep breath. She could only imagine Eagle walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly kissing along the curve of her knee and collar bone. His soft lips tasting her milky skin. But at last it was only a fantasy, and nothing more then that.  
A soft knock destroyed the sweet silence that floated around her and pulled her back from her dream. She slowly turned to the door and walked to it, the soft white cloth of her dress clinging to her long legs. She was dressed in a silk white dress that went to her ankles and tied around the neck, with silk bell sleeves covering her hands and hugging tightly to her arms below her shoulders. The dress fit tightly around her chest with lace dancing along it so it framed her breast. The silk white ribbon that started in the middle where a small diamond was placed, wrapped around her neck and came to the diamond once again. Below the chest the dress was loose and free, and clung to her legs lightly when she walked. White silk slippers adored her feet and matched the dress perfectly.  
She opened the door slowly and smiled at Eagle stepping out of the way and welcoming him in. Eagle smiled at her brightly and thought 'God she's beautiful.' He slowly shook that thought out of his mind and grinned at Avril saying "Great news, he said you could come."  
" Oh my God!! Thank you!!"  
She flung herself on him and hugged him tightly as she could hardly wait to go. She could tell him then how she felt! It would be the most perfect trip ever! Oh how she was finally going to be able to let all the feelings inside her go!  
  
To be Continued!  
** Hope you liked it!! Please read and review and I promise to get the second chapter in as soon as possible!! Thanks for reading!! Come again!! ^.^;; -=swings her large q tip and places it on her shoulder like she just won a battle=- ^.^;;** 


End file.
